When Avatar Meets Furuba DUNDUNDUN!
by Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy
Summary: Class 1D goes on a feild trip to the Earth Kingdom. No pairings, unless I feel like it and just imply some. Read and Review! I finallly updated! Yay! Go me.
1. Chapter 1

When Avatar Meets Furuba

Author's Notes: This might turn out really well, or it might be so horrible that I'll delete it.

This is set during between Bok 2 and Book 3, because I've only seen 1 episode of Book 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

----------------

"Yuki-kun! Where's the class trip?" asked Tohru.

Yuki was tired. He had just come back from a student council meeting, you can imagine why. "Some weird place called "The Earth Kingdom"," he sighed, walking to the fridge. "WHO STOLE MY CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSE?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kukukuu..." Gure-nii giggled. Yuki started running after him.

----------------

Bob the Ant: Thus ends the shortest chapter in the history of man!

Opera singer: REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! windows shatter

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know what 'm going to say.

Sorry it took long to update! Writer's block...

--------

Class 1-D were all in the bus, waiting for the driver to start it.

"We're going to The Earth Kingdom. Yay! YAY! We're going to The Earth Kingdom. Yay! YAY! We're going to The Earth Kingdom. Yay! YAY! " sang Momiji while being punched repeatedly by Kyo. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I sense strange waves."

"Where's Yuki?"

"Like I care."

"He's chasing Shigure-san for stealing his cheese!" said Tohru, smiling.

They all heard the engine start, and then they were off.

--------------

_Are you sure you want to hear my story? It's not for the faint of heart._

_This story, like any other good story, is all about a girl._ Tohru in the bus.

_That boy next to her isn't me. I wish it was._ Kyo was sitting next to Tohru.

_Heck, I'd even take _his _place. _Naohito was sitting with earplugs tight in his ears, reading his favorite book, the telephone book.

_Nope. _**That's**_ me._ Yuki was running after the bus, saying "Stop! Stop! Wait for meeeee!"

--------------

Appa started going in reverse.

"Appa!" yelled Aang.

Appa's eyes started to feel heavy, and he started to fall.

---------------

"Kyou-kun!" said Tohru.

"What?"

"Look at that!"

"It's a bird... it's a plane... IT'S SUPERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Momiji, shut up!"

"Wah! Kyo hit me!"

"Really, what _is_ that?" asked Uo.

"It has strange waves..."

------------------

"Aang," said Katara.

"Eh?"

"If we're going in reverse... that means we're heading back to Ba Sing Se, right?"

-----------------

The bus stopped.

"FINALLY!" yelled Uo.

"We're here!"

All of a sudden, some people dashed by, chasing a girl and holding a HUGE sign that said "ZUTARA!"

"Woah! Who are they?"

The girl tiptoed over to them. "My name's Jin," she said.

"Why were they chasing you?"

She shrugged. "They're insane. Like, this one time when Zuko was walking around they started shoving a bunch of pictures in his face of a girl,"

"What did she look like?"

"Her," Jin pointed to a shadow that was moving towards them.

"AHHHHHHH! I'TS THE ZUTARIANS!" came a yell.

Then, the shadow crashed into a large copy of a DVD that said "The Prince and Me"on it.

"It's about time that movie died," said Uo.

------

End of Cahpter

-------

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh?

It took me a long time to update, didn't it?

Sorry! I'm not very good with the second chapter of fanfictions.

I'm scared!

I don't own Avatar or Fruits Basket

Katara got up from the crashed Appa "H-hi. My name is Katara... um. what's yours?"

"Uo. Where are we? This place is weird."'

"Um, Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom," Katara replied awkwardly.

"Well, at least I got my cheese back," said Yuki, huffing and puffing, running down the freeway to try and get to Ba Sing Se.

A car pulled up on the side of him. The window rolled down. Yuki rolled his eyes. It was Shigure.

Shigure snatched his cheese, and then sped down the freeway.

"You little..." grunted Yuki.

"Hey, Zun-chan," said Azula.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN 'ZU-ZU'! roared Zuko.

"Aaaaaaaanyway, want to see how the soilders are doing conquering Ba Sing Se?" asked Azula.

"N-O," Zuko said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, too bad!" Azula grinned, pressing a button that said "Teleport Zuko to Ba Sing Se".

The Yuki fanclub gathered up. "You know," Motoko reported "I haven't seen Yuki anywhere."

"That's strange," said Minami "Let's go look for The Prince!"

"You mean me?" asked some tall guy, standing above him.

"HE'S HOT!" they Yuki fanclub cheered iun unison.

"Agh," Zuko said. "Not _again_,"

Jin was getting punched by the Zutarians. "I'd advise you to stay away from him. If you date him... well, _this_ will happen." she sighed and then got out her gun.

"EEEEK! She's gonna shoot us!" the Zutarians ran away.

After they were out of sight, Jin shot. Water came out. "Supersoaker," she said. "The number one gun brand."

Okay, that was cheesy. Oh well! According to me, cheesy is a good thing.

Review!


End file.
